Perhaps, you forgive me?
by Anniih
Summary: Sabía que Arthur volvería aparecer, pero no encontrando a su hija extraviada. No quería perdonarlo, no le creía que la estuviera buscando por cielo, mar y tierra durante estos años. Seguía despechada, porque él había sido su amigo. Sin embargo, una situación, quizás ablandó un poco las cosas. *Continuación" Thus are Friends"* *UKxNyoUS, UA*


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes/Amalia © Anniih.  
**•****Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. Es la continuación recontrahiperatrasada de "**Thus are Friends**" por tantas súplicas. Sólo por escuchar música pensé en la continuación. Espero que estén felices xD.  
**•****Pareja: **UKxFemUS/ArthurxEmily.

**Nota:** Odio arruinar esto, pero fue un caso darle un título, pensé hasta en las puertas. Sólo me basé en el final, ya que si escribía por ejemplo _'__El regreso…'_ o en inglés, sonaría a película. *se esconde por la vergüenza*

* * *

.

**Perhaps, you forgive me?**

**.**

―Entonces, la niña perdida, es tu hija y Emily no te dio el nombre… Que mujer tan despechada ―comenta Francis escondiendo un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, al momento en que Arthur les cuenta lo ocurrido de aquella tarde sin preocupaciones―. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste el nombre a la chiquita?

―No lo pensé en ese momento, sólo quería ayudarla a buscar a su mamá. ―Arthur mira sus manos con arrepentimiento de no haberle preguntando a la niña su nombre, es lo primero que se hace cuando un infante está extraviado. Es un estúpido, pero su interior le dice que no es necesario preguntarle, que lo sabrá de todas maneras, sea como sea, tarde o temprano. Bueno, al menos sabe que Emily y su hija están bien, y que Emily no cometió la locura del aborto o dar en adopción a la pequeña. Porque seguramente, para Emily no fue fácil ver el rostro reflejado del hombre que la abandonó y que supuestamente era su mejor amigo en la niña.

Tose lábil, y alza la vista verde hacia la pantalla del notebook, a Gilbert, quien juega con la cuchara sobre un pastelito. Los tres se encuentran conectados por video-chat.

― ¿Qué haré? No me quiere ver ni en pintura, ni con un _"Perdóname"_ va a quedar satisfecha.

―Con las mujeres despechadas debes tener mucho cuidado, _mon cher, _muerden fuerte. ―ese consejo de Francis no le sirve de mucho a Arthur, conoce ese dato, todos los hombres en el mundo conocen ese dato. Sólo quiere que Emily lo perdone y lo deje estar cerca de su hija cuando no pudo hacerlo por ser un joven inmaduro, y ya no es ese muchacho que se acostaba con quien se le daba la gana, a excepción de Emily, que era su amiga, pero…lamentablemente sucedió. Recordarlo empeora su semblante, su paz mental ya no es paz, es tormento de cada noche, de pensar _"¿Qué estará haciendo Emily? ¿El bebé llorará mucho? ¿Estará enfermo?"_, y una gran cantidad de preguntas que no tienen respuestas, y no las tiene hasta ahora. No sabe nada de la vida de ellas dos.

No importa si ella no quiere perdonarlo, pero que le dé la oportunidad de ser padre. No le interesa formar una relación y casarse, sería cínico por parte de ambos. Lo importante es la niña, ni siquiera sabe si Emily le dijo algo sobre él. Duda que Emily le llenara la inocente cabeza de resentimiento.

Vamos, no desea volver a tomar medicamentos otra vez por sentir culpa y asistir al psicólogo. La única manera de sanar su culpa es hablando con Emily, y con lo terca que es, será difícil comunicarse con ella.

Suspira, se siente derrotado antes de tiempo.

―Creo que Emily querrá hablar contigo ―se impone Gilbert, llamando la atención de Arthur―; dudo que te perdone tan fácilmente. Necesitará tiempo.

―Gilbert tiene razón. Sólo podemos darte suerte desde tus espaldas. ―prosigue Francis, surcando una sonrisa de apoyo. La situación para Arthur se vendrá engorrosa.

**...**

A Arthur le fue difícil contactar a Emily, preguntó por su nombre y apellido a varias personas del sector donde se encontró con ella ese día. Sólo una señora de edad le respondió, indicándole el paradero. No quiso golpear la puerta ni tocar el timbre de la casa, no era indicado y mucho menos presentarse como si nada, saludando. Su plan fue, deslizar una carta bajo la puerta, con la esperanza de ser leída y aceptada para reunirse en un café donde pudieran hablar con calma. Ya no eran los jóvenes inmaduros como para ignorar el pasado, los asuntos se enfrentan, tarde o temprano, y Emily Jones lo tiene bastante claro.

La campanita de la entrada de la cafetería suena, avisando un nuevo cliente. Arthur levanta la mirada, muy tenso en estar pensando que ella no vendrá, pero ahí está, caminando hacia él, corriendo la silla para sentarse, sin dirigirle la mirada. Bien, es obvio que comenzaría así, despreciándolo. Es incómodo.

Para romper un poco el hielo, Arthur carraspea.

― ¿Quieres un café?

―Estoy apurada, tengo que ir por ―se detiene cerrando los ojos, sintiendo escalofrío por decir el nombre, cuando esa vez no se lo dijo―…por Amalia a la escuela.

Al fin el británico sabe el nombre de la pequeña perdida, como un camino hacia la luz. Sonríe un poco, para no ser notado. Emily lo ve de todos modos. No le causa gracia.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido en la vida? ―inquiere a interrogar Emily, de alguna u otra manera no reconocida necesita saber de él, pero haciéndolo sentir mal― ¿La has pasado bien? ¿Ya tienes otra mejor amiga con quien acostarte y botar?

―Estás resentida ―pues claro que debe estarlo, no es una deducción magnifica de su parte, más al no quejarse intimidar por los penetrantes azules―. De acuerdo, recordemos lo que sucedió esa noche, pero prefiero recodar lo de hace mucho antes.

Emily no comprende sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. No tiene toda la tarde para charlar, tiene responsabilidades como madre, la que le hizo madurar y desaparecer a esa muchacha alocada y chillona, amante de los superhéroes y comida chatarra. Es otra mujer, más madura y con sus ideales firmes en la tierra. Anhela ser exitosa y criar bien a su hija.

―Emily, sé que tú gustabas de mí, y no quería hacerte daño, eras mi amiga, y trataba de no cruzar la línea. Pero tu forma de ser, me descolocaba.

―Ahora es por mi forma de ser.

―No estoy diciendo eso; déjame terminar ―arruga el ceño. Algo que la estadounidense no cambia, son sus interrupciones y sus conclusiones apresuradas. Deberá tener calma―. Quería tenerte como amiga, pero eras peligrosa sin que te dieras cuenta. Y lo de esa noche, fue un error.

Esta vez, Emily no va a llorar. Lo había hecho varias veces durante su complicado embarazo. No lo hará, será fuerte y mantendrá su frente en alto, para que ese tonto vea que ha surgido por su propia cuenta.

Sí, es algo que Arthur admira.

―Tengo muy entendido que fue un error, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo.

―Estamos conversando, no es una pérdida de tiempo…al menos no para mí ―dice Arthur, descendiendo y levantando del rostro―. ¿Sabes cuántos días te estuve buscando? ―pregunta, y ella no le contesta― Días después de la noticia, me arrepentí y comencé a buscarte día y noche, nadie sabía tu paradero, ni Francis ni Gilbert. ¿Dónde demonios estabas metida? Te busqué por todas partes, maldita sea.

― ¿Y para qué querías buscarme? Fue un error lo que sucedió, ¿no? A ti no te importó.

―No seas infantil, claro que me importaba ―alza un poco la voz, porque se está enfadando por la forma de ser de Emily. Respira con tal de calmarse y no llamar la atención del poco público―. Quería saber de ti, de cómo estabas, si necesitabas algo, alguna ayuda, cualquier cosa; yo quería estar ahí, contigo. Escucha, no te pido que comencemos una relación o que nos llevemos de maravillas, sólo quiero estar al lado de mi hija. Los años que perdí con ella, no podré recuperarlos, pero dame la oportunidad de estar a su lado, no te pido nada más… Perdóname, Emily.

Como una piedra estancada en la tierra seca, a Emily le pesa el cuerpo. Le duele su interior, su mandíbula se presiona impidiendo mover la lengua. Nunca debió aceptar la carta bajo su puerta, pero si esto le ayuda a desquitarse, se desquitará, tendrá una leve liberación de resentimiento guardado por cinco años.

Pero No. No perdonará a Arthur.

― ¿Querías saber cómo estaba? ―pregunta inhalando por la boca, resistiendo la traición de sus ojos; ellos no la traicionarán― Estaba con mis padres, ellos me dieron su apoyo algo que tú no hiciste a primeras instancias. Ellos me cuidaron, ellos me ayudaron, ellos me llevaron al hospital cuando me sentía mal…

Arthur siente que en esos meses no sucedió nada bueno. Un embarazo tiene sus síntomas, pero que Emily allá ido al hospital por sentirse mal, le asusta.

― ¿Qué…te ocurrió?

― ¡Pérdidas, Arthur! ―exclama golpeando la mesa con las manos abiertas, haciendo rebotar la taza de café del rubio. También a él lo hace sobresaltar. A Emily no le importa la existencia de gente en el lugar― ¡Sangraba cuanto tú estabas disfrutando!

Arthur traga tan fuerte que casi se atora. Puede ver el dolor y el odio de la americana hacia su persona, tiene todo el derecho del universo, ella sufrió, y con lo contado, él siente peor de lo peor que estaba antes de encontrarla. No obstante, él no se encontraba disfrutando como ella dice, la estaba buscando por cielo, mar y tierra, pero prácticamente la tierra se la había tragado. De estar arrepentido, lo está.

Emily deja de mirarlo y agacha la cabeza sosteniéndola con sus manos, acariciándose más arriba de la frente. Le cuesta respirar con normalidad, son los nervios y los fantasmas del pasado, sólo que ahora se convierten en su peor presente.

Arthur, al menos para hacer algo bien hoy, busca entre sus bolsillos de la chaqueta un pañuelo. Lo acuesta entre los brazos de la rubia en la mesa, teniendo el conocimiento que no lo tomará.

―Los primeros tres meses fueron horribles… ―comienza a susurrar―, aunque mis padres estuvieran ahí, me sentía sola. No quería comer y no me importaba lo que le pasara a Amalia.

―No…lo no sabía… ―tiene tan pocas palabras para manifestar lo que siente, que se siente estúpido e incapaz de recuperar lo perdido― S-Si te hubiera encontrado antes, estaría contigo para que nada malo te pasara…

―Pero no estabas ahí… ―contesta desviando la vista a cerrarla. Los abre y se pone de pie, cogiendo su cartera. Su tiempo termina, debe ir a recoger a su pequeña de la escuela.

Sale del café sin despedirse. Arthur junta las manos sobre la mesa. Deja el pago por su infusión y se va, siguiéndola. Que se escape otra vez no lo hará, ni siquiera le dijo si puede ver a Amalia, tener visitas los fines de semanas y reconocerla. Lo más intrigante es, si la pequeña sabe de la existencia de un padre, si Emily le habló de él, cosas buenas o malas. Llegar de la nada y decirle a la pequeña que él es su padre, provocaría una confusión en ella y no sería la forma dé.

Logra alcanzar a Emily, apoyando la palma en la puerta del auto gris del lado piloto, antes de que entre.

La de cabellos dorados y con ondas, gira sobre sí, enfrentándolo. Por favor, ya no tienen nada más que hablar, todo está dicho. Para Arthur no todo está dicho, no ha recibido la respuesta de su perdón.

Las miradas se dirigen en línea recta, no pestañean; uno desea tener el control sobre el otro.

―Quiero ver a mi hija ―exige, sin quitar la mano de la puerta del coche―. Si no me quieres perdonar, hazlo, pero no ensucies su mente. Ella necesita un padre.

―No lo necesitó antes, mucho menos lo hará ahora.

―Deja de comportarte como una niña ―le irrita el comportamiento tomado por Emily, tiene ganas de sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar―. Dices que has madurado, pero veo que no, y sobre todo cuando le quitas la mirada de encima. ¿Cómo demonios se te puede extraviar?

―No es asunto tuyo ―responde a la única pregunta― ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Presentarte y después vivir felices? No son tan cínica como tú.

―No se trata de quién es el más cínico ―como detesta los desvío del tema central―. Emily, estamos hablando de nuestra hija.

―No es tuya.

―Desgraciadamente para ti, ella se creó con dos personas: Tú y yo. ―surca los labios tan débiles para no hacerse notar. Reír en este serio instante, detonaría la bomba de no ver ni tener una relación con la pequeña.

Emily se muerde el labio inferior y frunce el ceño. Trata de abrir la puerta, quiere irse ya, mas Arthur le obstruye con la mano.

―Déjame abrir la maldita puerta, Arthur.

―Quiero saber si ella sabe de mí.

La fémina rubia bufa. Si con su respuesta acabará con irse, no tendrá otra.

―No lo sabe, y nunca lo ha preguntado. ―miente. Y efectivamente, el inglés aleja la mano y el cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando a Emily subir al auto.

―Volveremos hablar.

―Como si eso quisieras.

**...**

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Elizaveta pega el gritó al infinito y más allá por teléfono, no puede creer lo que le acaba de contar Emily, siempre supo que Arthur aparecía en cualquier momento, aun así no le creía a Gilbert cuando esté le contó hace tiempo atrás, que Arthur andaba buscado a la estadounidense― Es imposible… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo se enfrentaron? ¿Le contarás a la pequeñita?

―La verdad no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo pensar ―roza las yemas sobre sus sienes, su situación se envuelve en la complicación. No tiene con quien hablar, vive con su hija y nadie más. Ella decidió irse de la casa de sus padres y formar una vida con Amalia. Les agradece por cuidarla y mantenerla, pero no toda la vida estaría ahí. Quería salir adelante y ser una madre capaz de levantarse y darle una buena educación a su pequeña. Terminó la universidad cuando Amalia cumplió cuatro años, la dejaba en una guardaría, no se arriesgaba a dejarla a cualquier persona. Los abuelos podrían ser pero, ya habían hecho demasiado. Ahora se forma en una empresa, no es la jefa ni la gran cabeza; se cambió a Ingeniería Civil. Logró titularse, trabajó, ahorró y se compró su casa. Todo iba perfecto, hasta entonces―. Tengo miedo Eli.

― ¿Miedo de qué?

―De que Arthur me la quite.

―No creo que Arthur haga eso, sería un daño más hacia ti y hacia Amalia ―le responde―. Creo que sólo quiere hablar contigo y solucionar las cosas, por algo te pidió que se juntaran. Si hubiera querido quitarte a Amalia, te lo hubiera dicho como amenaza. Arthur no es de esos tipos si no tiene una razón poderosa, por ejemplo de que maltrates a Amalia y seas una mala madre. No lo creo.

Aunque sea difícil de admitir, Elizaveta tiene razón.

― ¿Sabías que aparecería?

―Un tiempo me lo contó Gilbert, no le tomé atención, tampoco le creí. Pero, resultó ser verdad ―responde un tanto confundida por lo que sucede, aun así más por lo que se encuentra metido en la cabeza de Emily. Ella requiere un consejo, o viarios―. Te seré sincera Emily, si no le dices a Amalia sobre su padre, le harás un daño. Ella crecerá y te hará las preguntas, y si no le dices, comenzará a buscar a Arthur, y Arthur hallará la forma de encontrarse con ella. La solución más simple para evitar esos acontecimientos a futuros, es decirle la verdad. Es mejor que lo sepa ahora, más adelante, quizás te odie por ocultar a su padre.

―No lo necesita… ―susurra convencida.

―Emily, lo que tienes en tu corazón es rencor. Te entiendo, pero no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por ella. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferente, en el caso de seguir pasando los años y Arthur nunca se dio el lujo ni el tiempo de buscarlas, no valdría la pena decirle. Y no creo que Amalia comenzaría a buscarlo, sabiendo que las abandonó y no les importó. Pero, estamos en otra situación: A Arthur sí les importa.

―Lo pensaré, ahora debo dejarte. ―realmente lo pensará, tomará los consejos de Elizaveta. No está segura de qué hacer, ni cómo será el día de mañana. Arthur podría aparecer o no.

Apaga su teléfono celular y se levanta de la cama para ir hacer a dormir a Amalia.

A la mañana siguiente, Emily está atrasada. No configuró la alarma en su teléfono, no alcanzará a llevar a su hija a la escuela. Si se atrasa en ello, llegará tarde al trabajo y será despedida. No es bueno.

Chilla desesperada, por suerte yace vestida, mas su pequeña no, que le mira curiosa de lo que hace su madre. ¿Hoy no irá a la escuela?

No, hoy no irá. Es demasiado tarde, sólo alcanzará a llegar a su trabajo. Pero, tiene una pregunta terrible, ¿con quién dejará a Amalia?

Marca inmediatamente a una amiga cerca de aquí, no contesta. Llama otra vez, rezando por Superman a que responda, ni así funciona. Elizaveta vive muy lejos para llegar a tiempo, a sus padres no puede pedírselos, también viven un poco más lejos. Está sola y desesperada; nerviosa, bastante nerviosa.

La opción de traer a Amalia al trabajo la descarta.

― ¿Qué haré, qué haré, qué haré? ―camina de un lado para otro, mordiendo su móvil en la sala y haciendo ruidos con sus tacos.

De repente sus oídos toman atención al timbre. Abre la puerta, y Arthur la observa.

¿Qué hace aquí? No es un buen momento.

― ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.

―Te dije que hablaríamos de nuevo.

―Ahora no.

― ¿Mami? ―la nombrada mira sobre su hombro hacia el llamado. Arthur intenta mirar hacia adentro― ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

Demonios, Arthur la escuchó.

―Ya escuchaste, debo ir a trabajar.

― ¿La dejarás sola? ―pregunta desconfiado sin recibir respuesta. La única respuesta es la mirada torcida de la mujer― No tienes a quién dejarla; yo me haré cargo.

¿Está demente? Eso jamás, no lo dejará solo con Amalia, le puede decir cualquier cosa, incluso la verdad.

―Ni aunque estuviera tan desesperada.

―Lo estás ―confirma sin ser todo un adivino―. No seas infantil. Seguro llamaste a todas tus amigas, pero ninguna contestó o tuvo otros asuntos.

Emily lo odia porque tiene en parte razón. No tiene más personas con quien dejar a Amalia, ella ya es grande como para ir a una guardería. Sólo…sólo está él. Y el tiempo avanza. Es _esto_ o lo _otro._

Se mantiene en la puerta, callada. Cavila muy bien antes de actuar, ya no quiere ser tan impulsiva como en su juventud.

―Amalia, ve a tu cuarto ―ordena, pues no desea que la pequeña los oiga. Al ver que hice caso, alza los orbes azules a los verdes, y lo deja en claro:―. Únicamente por no tener más alternativa.

Se hace a un lado abriendo por completa la puerta. Arthur entra con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, examinando la sala.

―Sólo por esta vez, Arthur ―se dirige a tomar su cartera que yace en una silla, y voltea hacia él―. No le di-

―No lo haré ―no posee el corazón tan frío como para decirle a la pequeña toda la verdad, de que su cuidador es su padre. No lo hará, sin tener el consentimiento de la madre―. Quédate tranquila. ―forma una sonrisa.

Emily suspira y llama a la pequeña niña a que salga de la habitación. Le dice suavemente que se quedará con el señor que "era" su amigo, tendrá que comportarse bien. Se agacha y besa la frente de su hija, susurrando que volverá. Luego se endereza y fulmina a Arthur, sin decir ni una sola palabra, es claro cuáles son advertencias hacia él si le dice la verdad. Lo golpeará hasta cansarse.

Arthur oculta los ojos con sus mechones rubios, comprende perfectamente, no es alguien desubicado. Con una sola advertencia de no hablar, no son necesarias dos.

Y si a Amalia le ocurre un accidente, lo matará.

Da las últimas miradas y se va.

La pequeña niña baja un poco la cabeza hacia el lado, examinando a Arthur. A él lo vio antes, en algún lugar. ¡Es el señor que le ayudó encontrar a su mamá! No sabía que su mamá y el señor fueran amigos.

Arthur sonroja leve al ser recordado, no sabe si sonreír o sentirse apenado, porque sólo lo recuerda como "el señor". Realmente prefiere de otra manera.

De repente la niña jala la mano de Arthur, quiere llevarlo a jugar con sus muñecas y armar el castillo. Arthur no es fanático de esos juegos, mas debe aceptar si ella desea jugar. Decirle que no, sería muy mal de su parte, además está aquí para cuidarla gratis y tener sus ojos sobre ella.

Se sientan en el suelo del cuarto de la pequeña. El adulto presente observa los colores de las paredes y ciertos dibujos infantiles, le parece tierno. Y frente a sus orbes esmeraldas, le estorba una muñeca que Amalia se la muestra. La pobre muñeca yace toda despeinada, y eso causa una pequeña risilla en él.

Arthur dirige la mirada al castillo de juguete casi armado, le faltan piezas y comienza a ayudar. Una vez listo, Amalia le presenta toda la familia que vive en dicho hogar.

―Ella es Barbie ―le muestra la misma muñeca de cabello rubio largo y desordenado, vestida con un vestido rosado―, es una princesa.

Arthur actúa sorprendido para seguirle el juego.

―Y es la mamá de Kelly y Tommy. ―ahora le muestra los dos pequeños.

―Pero, ¿no sería mejor que Barbie fuera la reina, y sus hijos los príncipes?

― ¿Reina? ―pregunta y Arthur acierta con la cabeza, y ella también.

― ¿Y quién es el rey? ―continúa curioso, siendo respondido con las manos de la menor sujetando a un muñeco.

―Ken, y es el papá. ―la respuesta sorprende a Arthur. Entonces ella sabe lo que es "papá" y que quizás debe tener uno. ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Le habrá preguntado a Emily? Es lo más seguro, los niños siempre tienen curiosidad, y él se siente como un niño por saber si Emily le dijo la verdad o qué clase de verdad. No puede preguntarle totalmente frío a la niña sobre su padre, lo mejor será comportarse con la forma más inocente posible. Reza a que todo salga bien, sin hacerla llorar.

― ¿Y dónde está tu papá? ―por favor, que no haya metido la pata.

―No sé, no lo conozco ―la pequeña Amalia se encoge de hombros, con simpleza, inclusive sin molestarse―. Mamá dice que viaja mucho, y por eso no tiene tiempo para conocerme.

Arthur parpadea desconcertado eliminando todo lo que se había adelantado a los hechos. A pesar de que Emily esté resentida, no lo compartió con su hija. Eso es bueno, demuestra que en verdad maduró.

Sonríe.

― ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

―Sí, mucho ―surca los labios y se pone de pie―. ¿Te gustan las hadas? Tengo una muñeca grande de Tinkerbell.

Arthur sonríe más. Que le gusten las hadas a la pequeña, simplemente le hace sonreír. Se parecen demasiado.

…

Hasta para estacionar se siente agotada, tuvo mucha suerte en no llegar tarde al trabajo, llegó justo a tiempo.

Baja del coche y camina abrir la puerta de entrada de su casa. En ningún segundo dejó de pensar en Amalia y en Arthur. Su preocupación era tan grande que no le hacía caso a sus presentimientos, de que nada malo estaría pasando. Dejar a Arthur en su casa con su hija, prácticamente para su niña es un desconocido. No era apropiado. Bueno, las cosas ya están hechas.

Abre la puerta y guarda las llaves en su chaqueta, topándose con lo más inusual de toda su vida. Se frota los ojos con las manos, verificando si es un sueño, pero no lo es, realmente hay una mesa con muchos platos de comidas. Aturdida, cierra la puerta avisando a Amalia a salir de una pared, exclamando _"¡Sorpresa!"_

No es su cumpleaños, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Quién lo hizo? Su hija no podría, es muy pequeña, y le tiene prohibido jugar en la cocina.

―No entiendo.

―Ella planeó todo ―Emily divisa al inglés saliendo del mismo lugar que Amalia―. Dijo que siempre llegas cansada después de recogerla a la escuela, y quiso prepararte un buen menú. ¿Verdad? ―desciende el rostro para la infante, quien acierta orgullosa.

En tanto la estadounidense, curva los labios sin con su voz decir el agradecimiento, respirando hondo, cambiando a dirigir su mirada a Arthur. Le ordena a salir, hablaran a solas, mintiéndole a Amalia que sólo es para darles las gracias y despedirse.

Estando afuera, Emily cruza los brazos sobre un escalón más del que yace Arthur.

― ¿Qué tramas? ―interroga y el joven inglés no sabe a qué se refiere― Sé cuál es tu plan: Quieres manipularla y usarla en mi contra, ¿no?

― ¿Crees que soy capaz? ―se siente ofendido.

―Me la quieres quitar. Y conozco buenos abogados para-

―No esas estúpida, si quisiera hacerlo, hubiera contacto a la policía, investigadores privados y al juez ―dice frunciendo el ceño al igual que Emily, mas ella por ser nombrada como "Estúpida"―. No hables tonterías, guárdate tus abogados, no los necesitarás. Además, alejarla de tu lado no sería lo más apropiado, saldría lastimada.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ―relaja un poco la voz, no le hará bien alterarse, está agotada. Desea recostarse en su cama y mirar el techo.

―Ya te lo dije. No me interesa si me perdonas o no, puedo vivir con ello. Lo que me interesa es Amalia. ―la culpa es más profunda en la pequeña que en la mayor. Emily es adulta, aprendió a surgir por sus propios medios, en cambio Amalia es una chiquita inocente.

Emily gira la cabeza a la derecha, pensando.

―Supongo que no le mencionaste quién eras.

―No, y gracias ―responde y la mujer americana levanta una ceja sin comprender―. Gracias por decirle que su padre está colapsado de viajes y por esa razón no puede verla.

―Tuve que mentirle cuando preguntó por ti. ―hace memoria de la primera vez que su hija le cuestionó la existencia de su padre. Tenía tres años.

Y Arthur adivina que Emily tenía muchas ganas de decirle que su padre era un desgraciado en ese año. Es cierto, tenía grandes ganas de desaprobarlo, pero envenenar a la pequeña no era adecuado, ya que sólo tenía curiosidad.

Posteriormente, Emily suspira.

―Escucha Arthur, nosotras estamos bien sin ti, no quiero más problemas.

―Problemas vas a tener cuando Amalia se entere de que tú, no me dejabas tener contacto con ella, y aunque le repitas que te abandoné, ella sabrá que las busqué, y tú lo impediste ―Arthur suena igual como Elizaveta al hablarle ayer por teléfono―. Si le dices la verdad, no habrá problemas, te ahorraras más cuando sea una adolescente. Necesita de un padre que la cuide, no la puedes dejar con un vacío.

Quiere hacer entrar en razón a Emily, no seguir con su mente orgullosa repitiendo una y otra vez que no lo necesitan. Bien, Emily no lo necesita, pero Amalia sí. Debe pensar por el bien de la chiquita.

― ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuándo jugábamos a las muñecas? ―pregunta, creando una sonrisa.

―No lo sé. ―y ella no quiere verle esa expresión que la puede desordenar por dentro.

―Desea mucho conocer a su padre ―informa, el cual Emily lo sabe. Sabe que su hija anhela conocer a su papá, pero al que _viaja mucho_, no a _él_―. Como mencioné antes, no me perdones si quieres, nosotros no teníamos una relación formalizada. Sólo pasó lo que tuvo que pasar, y a lo mejor en algún momento me gustaste; no lo sé.

¿En estos instantes le viene a decir eso? Ni siquiera es claro si en algún momento él sintió algo por ella. No es conciso, es confuso, no obstante ya no interesa. ¿Acaso cambiará algo? No. Tal vez, Amalia pueda saber la verdad y crecer sin preguntas de quién es su progenitor y todo lo relacionado a ello. La figura paterna de Amalia, fue el abuelo, siempre la cuidó hasta que se mudaron. Pero Emily ha hecho el papel de papá y mamá a la vez, y aunque diga que están bien viviendo así, su hija necesitará de un padre, sobre todo si está ahí. Si él no quisiera ningún vínculo, entonces Amalia no lo necesitaría. Las cosas cambian.

―La educas bien ―Emily reacciona al oírlo, desorientada―. Le ofrecí unos snack y me regañó, porque hacían mal, y prefirió comerse una naranja ―le había parecido graciosa la imagen de las mejillas infladas de la pequeña, acusándolo de mala alimentación. Bueno, Emily no quiere que se alimente mal cuando su cuerpo requiere de otras comidas, además, es una niña, las niñas no necesitan de tantas calorías―. ¿Saliste con alguien en este tiempo? ―cambia el tema, incómodo.

―No ―no se complica en contestarle―. Si lo hacía, Amalia estaría confundida sobre quién es su papá.

―Ya veo ―le parecía un poco raro de que Emily no estuviera con alguien―. Es igual a ti, pero cuando se enoja se parece a mí.

― ¿La hiciste enojar?

―No. Se enojó sola porque las baterías de Tinkerbell estaban agotadas ―cierra los parpados y no borra la sonrisa, pues aquel minuto de enfado se vio reflejado en ella―. Bien, debo irme. Las veré otro día.

Emily no alcanza a decirle que no quiere su visita de nuevo, porque se fue bastante rápido.

Exhala por la boca, acariciándose el cabello viéndolo caminar lejos. Da la vuelta y entra a su casa, verificando que Amalia está sentada en el sillón, con las caricaturas en la pantalla del televisor. La comida en la mesa sigue ahí, y eso que son las cinco de la tarde. Desperdiciar la comida no se encuentra dentro de sus prioridades; realmente nunca las tuvo. En fin, se sentará y comerá para relajarse, es un regalo de su hija.

Luego de comer, llamó a Amalia a su cuarto, tomándola en brazos a sentarla en su cama. No estaba segura de continuar, no estaba segura si lo que dijo Arthur era verdad y si estaría correcto hablar. Su miedo, es no saber cómo le diría la verdad a su hija y cómo se lo tomaría. Arthur es su padre y la vino a visitar sin mencionar que es su padre, sólo un señor, y que mamá le mintió. De ese modo no era correcto, su pequeña ya tiene la idea de que su padre viaja mucho y por eso no la ve. ¿Cómo podría sacar las palabras de su boca sin dañarla, y sin quedar como mentirosa? Si bien, antes no quería por ningún motivo que Amalia preguntara, y que jamás Arthur pudiera tener la oportunidad de conocerla, era su venganza, pero ¿sería bueno y beneficioso para su hija? Ella no debía cargar con lo que pasó y tampoco con la venganza, no tenía culpa de nada, sólo nació y ya. Claro que, durante el primer mes de embarazo intentó automedicarse con lo que sea que se encontrara en su casa, con tal de perderla. No funcionó. Amalia había sido muy dura, o Superman quería que la tuviera, para llenar ese vacío y esa amargura que sentía.

Al principio era totalmente torpe al cambiar un simple pañal desechable. Su madre le enseñó, y no era una misión imposible. Todo al principio era torpe, y su torpeza le ayudó a madurar como mujer. Ir gritando por ahí, ya no era su estilo.

Vaya Emily, has cambiado. Y ahora también se deben cambiar las cosas, si no quiere algo peor para más adelante.

Ya sabe cómo contarle la verdad a Amalia, al menos parte de ella. Cuando sea más grande, le podrá decir la historia completa y con todos sus detalles.

Tomó las manos de su pequeña y le acarició el cabello rubio oscuro. Le sonrió serena e inició:

― ¿Quieres conocer a tu papá?

― ¿Ya llegó? ―se emocionó, y a Emily le lastimó un poco, sólo un poco. No era el momento para arrepentirse, si salió adelante antes, ahora también― ¿Y dónde está?

―E-Está aquí, y…no viajará tanto ―se maldecía por lo tensa que estaba―. Yo te tenía una sorpresa grande para que no te dieras cuenta.

― ¿Dónde está, mamá? ―A Amalia le era fastidioso tantas palabras, vamos, quería que le dijera dónde está su papá, ¿estará afuera esperando un abrazo y llevando un regalo?

Emily no le haría caso a sus exigencias.

―Tu padre y yo planeamos la sorpresa, así que no te enojes, ¿me das tu promesa? ―tenía que asegurarse, y la pequeña acertó― El señor de ese día que te encontró y el que vino recién, es tu papá.

…

**Tres Semanas Después…**

Emily no tenía ninguna flaquees de perdonar a Arthur, tenía el conocimiento de lo equivocaba que estaba, mas era su problema y esto no influiría en la relación con la pequeña Amalia. Ella podía tener todo el contacto con Arthur, que viniera a visitarla, que se la llevara al parque, en fin, aunque al principio el plan del apellido, Emily no lo aceptaba. Sería 'Jones' siempre, no lo cambiaría. Y el imaginar la próxima incertidumbre de su hija, del por qué no llevaba el apellido de su progenitor, la carcomía por dentro. Además, Arthur tenía derecho, y ella había aceptado las visitas. Más remedio no existía.

Amalia portaba ambos apellidos, lo que la confundió. Ahora se la nombraban como 'Kirkland', y 'Jones' pasó a ser el segundo. No entendía nada, antes sus maestras le decían 'Jones'. Era tan confuso. Y los dos adultos tuvieron que explicarle del modo infantil y sencillo, inventando toda una historia de poderes mágicos y que a Tinkerbell le gustaba más el primer apellido.

La vida dio un giro en Emily, podía tomárselo mal, pero era un bien para su hija. No era el suyo, era el de ella.

Y como dijo Arthur, no eran una familia y tampoco tenía esas intenciones. Únicamente debía seguir la historia de sus inmensos y largos viajes, el cual no dudaría mucho esa historia.

Alzó la mirada y todavía seguían jugando en el césped del parque del día sábado. Arthur estaba acostado boca abajo acompañando a Amalia con sus muñecas, a Ken le tenía puesto una capa de superhéroe, y ahora las baterías de Tinkerbell funcionaban para no hacer enojar a la pequeña de ojos azules.

Emily los miraba y volvió a concentrarse en los informes del trabajo, revisándolos con cuidado para enviarlos mañana. Sabía que no era apropiado trabajar hoy, pero era su deber, además Arthur estaba con Amalia. No había de qué preocuparse.

―Mami ―la niña se le acercó a sus piernas y le entregó una flor rosada del parque, acaparando su desconcierto―, para ti.

―Gracias, ¿de dónde la sacaste? ―sonrió bastante ordenándose una onda de sus cabellos.

―Yo no fui, fue papá. ―dijo e indicó, sorprendiendo a su madre.

¿Arthur?

Lo divisó, sintiendo como sus pómulos se coloreaban, y una extraña sensación le revolvía por dentro. Arthur le miraba y le sonreía sin moverse del césped.

Quizás, sólo quizás, Arthur quería el perdón y algo más.

.

* * *

**N/A:** De acuerdo, había dicho que no quería hacer una continuación, pero me acordé de éste y estuve pensando. Escuchando música me nacieron muchas escenas, una que otra eran estilos telenovelescos terribles y cebollentos, ya llegando a lo trágico. Pero me dije, "No, para qué tan mala". Además, si escribía todo el rollo, no terminaría nunca y era muy exagerado y forzado. Opté por lo más maduro entre los dos, que no se agarraran a combos ni a insultos, a Amalia no le haría bien. Y tampoco por el final feliz de que se reconciliaran y vivieran felices por siempre.

Y bueno, dejé un final abierto, no me pidan hacer una continuación más, ¡se los pido! ;.;

Y agradézcanle a Tinkerbell, que tuvo un gran derroche de participación(?)

Por cierto, _**"Cuando los Caminos se Cruzan"**_, ya lleva dos actualizaciones, si es que alguien se despistó o pensó que lo abandoné. Sigue actualizándose, se subirá un capítulo entre una o dos semanas aproximadamente, los domingos. Este fic **no** se abandonará, todo está armado, y es mi bebé como para dejarlo así, en la nada. Todavía faltan las mejores y sufridas partes, y en el próximo capítulo aparece la figura francesa, les dará una sorpresa. Y esa es la noticia de hoy. Chanananana~.(?)

Espero que les haya gustado, al menos un poco.

¡Saludos!


End file.
